My heaven in hell
by cerezo-negro
Summary: Intentos mundanos para entrar en su "cielo" y hacerme su "ángel" cuando en realidad era el infierno,feromonas de superficialidad por todo el lugar,tonterías,yo misma buscare mi infierno personal y lo convertiré en mi cielo. No hagan caso del feo summary.


Buenas tardes noches días madrugada (¿) donde sea que estén gente, este será mi nuevo fic si no tengo muchos pero espero que este les agrade a mi en lo personal hasta ahora voy conforme , espero les guste y me dejen un RR .

La obra de Naruto obviamente no es mía, solo la tomo prestada por diversión.

La música es de My chemical romance una de mis bandas predilectas recomiendo oir la canción.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**OCC en los personajes.-** Era necesario para la adaptación de la historia.

**LENGUAJE OBSCENO.-**posiblemente algo fuerte.

ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS xD

Y creo que es todo hasta ahora bueno a leer se ha dicho.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****My heaven****in hell****))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Patada…puñetazo...sangre...cuerdas…y un micrófono

Fue lo ultimo que recuerdo después de el "me gustan las chicas femeninas, no tu"

Había vuelto a mi lugar de origen desempolve mi vieja **Jackson warrior** vino y una llamada en especial marco mi teléfono no sabía el numero y menos como llegue tan rápido a el o que había dicho ahora solo estaba parada sobre una tarima con mis botas de motociclista, unos **jeans** rotos, mi camiseta de los **sex pistols** y mi anillo de rosas negras, hace tanto que no usaba estas ropas como las extrañaba enserio. Estaba de pie sobre unas cuantas docenas de gente, todas con el descontrol a lo máximo en sus ojos se miraba el descontrol y el deseo de destrucción anarquista , eso era lo mas fenomenal que había sentido en tanto tiempo veía como me señalaba para que pasara hacia el escenario, mi amigo con su hermosa guitarra azul, no era un bajo, y esa era Hinata en que momento llego ella acá y quien era el otro, Kankuro como ahora mis ojos vislumbraban hacia otro lado que llamo mi atención … Gaara. Obviamente era el momento de salir, la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, la música corría por mis venas, la ensordecedora batería, los rasgueos de las guitarras, el ligero bajo de mi amiga. Mis manos se movían por las cuerdas como si ya supieran la canción, no, no era como si la conocieran **yo **conocía esa canción, oh bueno no yo si no mi antiguo yo el fue de las primeras canciones que logre tocar y me sentía excelente conmigo misma. Hace tanto que no tenia esta sensación es mucho mejor que cualquier otro narcótico o adicción esta era mi droga personal. Me posicione en medio del escenario mi nueva cielo.

Escuchaba a la gente con los ojos aun cerrados, sentía sus gritos y desenfreno cuando mi vos comenzó a salir

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Im not okay.- My chemical romance ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot _

_From jumping out the second floor_

**Adiós a esas tontas tiendas rosadas**…

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

**Desgarraba mi voz con furia por que estaba mal y lo admitía por última vez.**

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look_

Y** es verdad no es lo que tu crees, me esforzaba para estar a a tu nivel pero ya no. ****No mas.**

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

**Ya no me esconderé mas y seré quien me de la puta gana ser, si adios ala hija de papi y mami.**

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you'd read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed_

_Adiós horas en el gimnasio para ser delgada…._

**Adiós tediosas charlas sobre actores patéticos …**

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_**Adiós a enrizarme todos los días el cabello para ir a la moda…**_

**Adiós al pintalabios rosado….**

_ut you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay_

_(Trust me)_

**Adiós a las sombras rosas y lilas…**

**Adiós ala inferioridad…**

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

**Di un énfasis importante en el "fucking" ese era mi saludo y mi despedida para el. Dejaría de ser importante para mi.**

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

**Adiós a ser su tapete…**

Con un último grito termine mi primera presentación en años, me sentía revitalizada, tenia ira pero ahora se convertía en fuerza, mi respiración era veloz y entrecortada. Mire hacia mis costados y ami lado derecho estaba Gaara con su antigua mascara al estilo el fantasma de la opera pero color arena con una lagrima es su ojo derecho color rojo, debía agradecerle después y ala izquierda estaba Hinata con una mascara completa donde solo había un espacio para los ojos pero esta era de color lila oscuro y con una media luna en su ojo izquierdo que era adornada en espirales de brillo color negros y blanco, también podía ver la excitación en su mirada, no podía ver a Kankuro por estar de tras pero escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo exclamaciones. Hasta que se Gaara tomo el micrófono dio un respiro y comenzó a hablar.

_**Ella es Cerezo Negro, mírenla bien serán sus próximos fan!.-**_ ahora todos enloquecian y vitoreaban .

Era mi turno.-_**Yo soy cerezo Negro y nosotros somos.-**_Los chicos estaban ansiosos por escuchar el nombre y no los aria esperar después de todos ellos son nuestros nuevos fans.- _**ABSOLUTE IMPERFECTION!.- **_todos gritaban por mas, pero había terminado por hoy, porque esto era un comienzo.

…_**Adiós ala antigua yo…**_

Continuara…

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((****My heaven****in hell****))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Espero lees allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
